SpecTrix
The SpecTrix is a new kind of Omnitrix that debuted in Tech 10: Rebooted. History The Specialty Omnitrix, or SpecTrix, was created by Azmuth for the purpose of experimenting with DNA, but due to the actions of Vilgax, it unintentionally fell into the hands of Tech, who now uses it to fight crime, keep the planet safe, and mostly do pointless crap. Azmuth immediately set to work on designing another one, muttering about how ridiculous it is that this kind of thing keeps happening all the time. In Fatal Light: Part 2, the original SpecTrix was halfway disintegrated by Dethrouge, rendering it unusable. In Much Ado About Aliens, Tech received a new version of the SpecTrix from Azmuth, which, while virtually Identical in use, has several important differences. In Forever To Say Goodbye: Part 2, the SpecTrix was destroyed again, exploding after being forcibly ripped out of Tech's chest and smashed into the Anti-Life Entity's, then activating the de-evolution function. The explosion created a devolving shockwave of energy that transformed Tech from Ultimate Tech Delta to simply Tech Delta, and returned the Anti-Life Entity to its human state, where it promptly faded to dust. The third SpecTrix was created at some point afterwards, using the same blueprints as the second. Tech decided to customize this one, changing the body to a deep blue and the touchscreen to a vivid orange. Appearance The Spectrix is similar to the Ultimatrix in shape and color, but has a longer, box-shaped body that is mostly taken up on the top with a blue touchscreen that shows all the functions. The Intergalactic Peace Sign, usually affiliated with the Plumbers and most transformation Technology, takes on a slightly irregular shape, being wider on one end. Features General * The SpecTrix stores digitally recreated DNA strings. * The SpecTrix's stored DNA can be digitally reprogrammed. * The SpecTrix can synchronize with various computers. * The SpecTrix can store multiple body types for various aliens. * The original SpecTrix was very resistant to damage, and was only destroyed with the energy of a star. * The second SpecTrix is even more durable, able to easily resist temperatures of 27 million degrees Fahrenheit and pressures of 16,000 psi. * The SpecTrix can be operated with a combination of dial controls and thought commands. * The SpecTrix has preset plugins for DNA evolution and combination. Extensions * The SpecTrix can connect with most communication Technology. * The SpecTrix can create customizable uniforms for each alien. * The SpecTrix has a built-in Universal Translator. Known Bugs Since the original SpecTrix was never intended to be used publicly and was never fully completed, there are a few bugs in the programming and design, which range from quirky to dangerous. *Limited evolution time. *Mechanizations highly vulnerable to harsh enviroments. *Combined aliens spontaneously losing atomic structure. *Uneven energy distribution. *Anti-Telefrag not fully implemented. *Circuitry temporarily malfunctions after heavy impacts. *Occasionally teleports tacos from other dimensions into the area. These bugs have been fixed for the most part in the second SpecTrix. Previous SpecTrixes Spectrixnew.png|Original SpecTrix (Destroyed by Dethrouge) Spectrixredesign.png|SpecTrix 2.0 (Destroyed while fighting the Anti-Life Entity) Alternate SpecTrixes Notable alternate version of the SpecTrix include: * The Steam SpecTrix from Dimension 9. This SpecTrix sports a bronze and gold color scheme, and has a Steampunk aesthetic. * The Glam SpecTrix from Dimension 79. This SpecTrix sports a purple and hot-pink color scheme, and has a more stylized appearance. Steam SpecTrix.png|Steam SpecTrix Glam SpecTrix.png|Glam SpecTrix Trivia * The combination function was partially made in collaboration with Xr. Nullamor. * The evolution function is more stable and fleshed out than the Ultimatrix's. ** In addition, this method of evolution is focused on defense rather than offense. * The SpecTrix can use its matter-energy conversion function to create alien forms without DNA. * The SpecTrix's colors can be customized, though Tech doesn't particularly care. Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Featured Pages Category:Earth-83 Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Objects Category:Alien Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Azmuth's Creations